


Una noche

by KalK



Category: Mach GoGoGo | Speed Racer
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Que si Spritle, no contó toda la verdad a su familia y a la policía sobre los que paso esa noche entre Speed y Lorena





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es una continuación de los capítulos Mach 5 vs Mach 5 Parte 1 y 2

* * *

 

Era de noche en la ciudad

Vemos la casa de la familia Racer

Speed se encuentra afuera de la casa, con su pequeño hermano. Ambos se miran

El mayor suspira - gracias, por no decir todo lo que paso - su hermano pequeño lo abrazo

Entiendo, que si dijera lo que paso y lo que creo que paso después. Trixie, se molestaría - Speed suspiro

Luego miro hacia el cielo - tienes razón

Es tiempo que me vaya a dormir, buenas noches Speed - le decía Spritle, se giro y se fue caminando rumbo a la casa

Speed se quedo allí, aun mirando el cielo y susurrando - Lorena

* * *

Anoche

Era verdad, que anoche rumbo a casa se encontró a una joven rubia con el automóvil descompuesto y ella era Lorena, se ofreció a llevarla. La joven con mucho gusto, acepto la oferta y tomo su bolso para ir al auto de Speed. Ambos habían subido al Mach 5, la rubia le dio las indicaciones de su casa que compartía con su padre. El entendió y condujo, durante el trayecto. Ella lo miraba de arriba a bajo, se sentía un poco incomodo de tanta atención de parte de ella.

Finalmente llegaron al hogar de la joven, ella lo invito a pasar. El no estaba seguro, ella le rogó por agradecimiento por traerla sana y salva, además que le quería presentar a su padre. Speed accedió y siguió a Lorena dentro de la casa. Ella lo guió al living del hogar

Toma asiento en el sofá, voy a calentar la cena. Enseguida vuelvo - le dijo y el obedeció y tomo asiento

Speed miraba la casa, se había maravillado. El lugar era enorme y muy acogedor - lindo lugar - susurro

* * *

Minutos después

El joven había tomado un libro y había empezado a leer, cuando volvió Lorena. Ella se le acercó y le tomo la mano, el se sonrojo

Vamos a cenar - le dijo, para después asentir a lo que le había dicho. Ella empezó a caminar, el solo la tenía seguir al ir tomados de la mano

* * *

Comedor 

Al llegar al comedor, Lorena le dijo que se sentada al lado de la cabeza de la mesa. Ella se iba ganar al otro lado, de la cabeza de la mesa. Esperaban a su padre que los acompañaría, el se encontraba trabajando en su oficina dentro de casa. Los jóvenes se habían sentado cuando el padre de Lorena llegó, parecía un hombro muy amable y correcto. Estuvieron comiendo, como también bebiendo muy alegremente. El padre de la joven, se levanto de la silla

Disculpen, debo revisar algo en mi oficina. Enseguida vuelvo - sonrió el y se retiro. Ambos jóvenes siguieron conversando, hasta que la rubia se levanto para ir a buscar el postre que era helado. Al regresar, le sirvió su helado siguieron conversando hasta que el joven conductor se quedo dormido.

El padre de Lorena volvió y se alegró de ver dormir a Speed - muy bien, cuida que no despierte - le dijo su padre a ella, el tomo las llaves del Mach 5 que estaban sobre la mesa y se fue. Saliendo de la casa, para luego subirse al auto y conducir a donde tenía previsto

* * *

En el interior, comedor

Lorena miraba a Speed - que tierno se ve dormido - pensó para si misma - a la vez, el se movió y empezó a despertar - no, es muy pronto - se dijo ella, tomo una copa y en su interior agregó vino junto a dos pastillas

Que paso? - pregunto medio dormido

Ella son una sonrisa tierna, respondió - te estabas quedando dormido

Entonces, creo que es tiempo que me vaya - le dijo

Lorena, negó con la cabeza - no, cariño - le entregó la copa de vino - debes beber esto, te va hacer muy bien - Speed bebió el vino y dejo la copa en la mesa - pero, creo que te va hacer mejor que te recuestes

Mejor me voy y duermo en mi cama - le dijo Speed

La rubia le acarició el brazo - imagina, que te quedes dormido en la carretera - Speed se quedo pensando

Creo que tienes razón - respondió. Ella le ofreció la mano y el la tomo, ambos empezaron a caminar, saliendo del comedor. Pasaron por el living, Speed pensaba que iban al sofá. Pero ella los llevo por las escaleras, el se encontraba sonrojado sin saber porque. - a donde vamos?

Spedd, vamos a la cama - respondió sensualmente - para que puedas descansar, cómodamente en un lugar blando

El joven asintió - ok, esta bien - ambos terminaron de subir las escaleras y se perdieron en la oscuridad del pasillo.

* * *

Continuara... 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

Los chicos subieron por las escaleras, hasta llegar al segundo piso de la casa y caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la segunda puerta a mano derecha. La joven la abrió la puerta a Speed, esta entro y cerro la puerta detrás de el. Una vez dentro de la habitación, ella puso el cerrojo y se afirmo en la puerta, el miraba la habitación en la oscuridad de la noche, se dio vuelta y quedo frente a frente de Lorena. La joven rubia miraba sus ojos azul profundo, llenos de pura lujuria. Ella sonrió por dentro. Esa noche sería la noche, ella lo sabía. La noche en que Speed se entregaría por completo a ella, su padre había esperado este día hace varios meses, el quería robar el Mach 5 y ella por la foto de las revistas, como la televisión se había interesado en Speed el joven corredor.

Racer se sintió repentinamente mareado, ella lo tomó del brazo - creo que será mejor, que sigamos caminando y vayas a la cama - caminó junto a ella, sobre los pies inestables.

Él chico no era un bebedor y las últimas copas de vino se le habían ido rápidamente a la cabeza. - creo que bebí demasiado, pero me gusto

Claro baby, pero primero a la cama - Speed rió, Lorena atrajo hacia ella y desabotono los dos de tres botones de la camiseta. El abrió sus ojos para mirarla, sin entender que pasaba.

Mirando la joven rubia, frente de el - Lor...¿Qué estás haciendo? - pregunto

Ella con una mirada depredadora sonrió. - quiero que estés cómodo, espero que no sea un problema?

Le sonrió y a sacudió la cabeza. - entiendo, gracias por esto.

Ella se rió un poco, el sin entender eso. Para después quitarle su camiseta, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio su cuerpo bien tonificado, permitiendo admirar su figura musculosa. Con una mirada hambrienta en sus ojos, también le quito la pañoleta roja que se encontraba en su cuello - creo que la guardaré para mi - Luego lo tomo de la mano y lo guió a su cama, tiró las cubiertas hacia atrás y empujo a Speed a la cama, se cerro un momento los ojos. Se arrodilló frente a el y le quito los zapatos, como los calcetines, su pantalón color crema, dejando al chico en sus boxers, luego se paró sobre él. Lamiendo sus labios, se levantó la camiseta negra de mangas largas sobre su cabeza y se bajó los pantalones, dejando ambos en el piso. Se encontraba solo llevando su sostén y bragas, se movió hacia la cama, se gano sobre él. Se dio cuenta de su peso sobre él y volvió a abrir los ojos.

Lorena - dijo sorprendido, Ella le dio una sonrisa descarada. 

La joven tomo su mano, la levantó y la puso sobre su pecho. - tócame. - le dijo, casi como una orden. Parpadeó, tratando de aclarar su mente. Miro hacia otro lado, algo le estaba diciendo que esto era una mala idea; el tiene una novia no debería estar aquí con ella pero su cabeza estaba tan nublada. Sin darse cuenta, su otra mano estaba acariciando el otro pecho. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer su espalda, buscando algo y eso era el broche del sostén. No podía abrirlo, se estaba impacientando la chica sobre el rió sobre esto - tranquilo, yo lo hago - susurro - puso sus manos hacia atrás y se desabrochó el sujetador, Speed miraba fijamente sus pechos.

Eres muy guapa - le dijo a ella. Le beso los labios, el cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos. Speed tomo su pezón en su boca, chupando suavemente mientras sus manos viajaban sobre ella. Lorena puso sus manos sobre sus hombros e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, respirando pesadamente. Podía sentir la evidencia de su excitación presionada contra su ingle y frotarse contra él.

A la vez, ella pensaba que era una pena que emborracharlo para tener su oportunidad con el, pero valía la pena este momento en su habitación, en su cama junto a este joven encantador y perfecto que en este momento estaba gimió y hundiendo cara en su pecho. La rubia lo detuvo, el se le quedo mirando

Que pasa? - pregunto

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa - ahora, yo tengo el control. - Se inclino hacia el, ella lo besó profundamente. Comenzó a mover sus caderas, apretándose contra él, haciéndolos gemir a ambos.  Ella se inclinó, rozando sus pechos contra su pecho mientras le susurró al oído, le mordió la oreja ligeramente, haciéndole gemir. La rubia se rió de nuevo y comenzó a besar su camino por su cuerpo. Lorena rozó su mejilla contra su musculoso pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Lo acarició, antes de morder ligeramente el pezón, comenzar a dejar besos en su pecho - creo que es tiempo de terminar de desnudarnos, cariño - susurro ella, se quito las bragas y termino de desnudar a Speed, quitando su boxers de el. Al hacerlo, sonrió - impresionante, eres todo un grandulon. - para volver a montarlo y esta vez siendo uno

Speed gruño, un poco sonrojado con los ojos cerrados. Empezando a disfrutar las sensaciones y las oleadas de éxtasis, escucho su risa y se entrego a ella.

* * *

Dos horas con veinte minutos después

La puerta de la joven se abrió, el padre de Lorena miraba el interior de la habitación. Ella estaba acostada en la cama y Speed se encontraba sobre ella, por efecto del vino el dormía y ella había despertado hace poco. Ahora le acariciaba el espesó cabello castaño al conductor de carreras, al levantar la vista vio a su padre y el le hizo señas que fuera hacia el. Ella asintió, el volvió al pasillo, mientras que Lorena desnuda, salío cuidadosamente de la cama sin despertar a su chico. Se puso su babydoll y una bata de felpa blanca que se ataba alrededor de su cintura. Fue al pasillo y cerro la puerta en completo silencio, Speed se movió pero volvió a dormir. 

 

* * *

En el pasillo

Hija, espero que ese muchacho no te hiciera daño - suspiraba el hombre

La chica asintió - si, aunque se que tiene novia...yo quería estar con el - el hombre se le quedo mirando

Entonces, lo podrás ver por unos días más - la chica se alegró - aun nos faltan algunas cosas que hacer con el Mach 5, por lo menos cuatro días más. Lo tendremos que invitar a casa, hasta que todo este listo

Lorena sonrió - me parece bien

* * *

Minutos después. 

Lorena entro de nuevo a la habitación, con su bata de felpa blanca que se ataba alrededor de su cintura, la cual era muy corta y se veía muy sexy. Oyó un golpe en la puerta - Quien está allí? - preguntó con una voz aturdida y medio despierta.

Soy, solo yo. querido - dijo en una voz, muy sensual. Cerrando la puerta tras de ella, con una linda sonrisa

Speed empezó a despertar, se froto los ojos. Desconoció el lugar, en el que se encontraba, miro hacia el frente vio a la rubia que caminaba hacia él, llevaba una bata muy sexy y se volvió a frotar los ojos. - debo estar soñando - se dijo en su cabeza -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó. Speed trato de respirar hondo para calmar los latidos de su corazón. - estoy en una habitación desconocida - miro, debajo de la manta -  y desnudo en una cama. La chica que conoció anoche, se abrió su bata, se la quito, para dejarla caer al suelo. Sin decir una palabra más, se sentó en la cama apoyara en sus piernas, frente a él y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Estamos en mi habitación, cariño - rió ella, estaban en la habitación Lorena. Speed no sabía que decir, se había quedado sin habla, tenía recuerdo borrosos de estar cenando con ella y a la vez estaba tenido mirando el hermoso cuerpo de la rubia que estaba en la cama con el y no estaba decepcionado en realidad con lo que estaba viendo. El reaccionó, al escuchar la voz de la joven - Disfrute de estar contigo, estás horas. Fuiste muy dulce conmigo, nunca lo olvidaré - ella y el estaban colorados 

El fin salió su voz - no te puedo mentir, no recuerdo mucho - ella miró cabizbaja

No me sorprende, con lo que bebiste hace unas horas - respondió, simulando estar triste

Lo que dijo después Speed, los sorprendió a los dos - no fue nada, algún día lo podríamos repetir 

Ella sonrió y se inclinó hacia él. - me encantaría - se acercó a sus labios y lo beso, Speed le devolvió el beso con una gran pasión que se prolongo durante varios minutos. 

Speed mira la habitación y la miraba a ella - ¿Realmente lo hicimos? - pregunto el, ella puso una sonrisa tonta en su rostro al recordar lo que paso hace poco.

Fuiste una maquina y como chupabas mis senos - respondió la rubia, mientras frotaba su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Tragó saliva y saliva, luego miro su reloj - va hacer media noche, creo que debo irme. - dijo, se levanto de la cama, olvidando que esta desnudo. Ella lo miraba con gran devoción, cuando se dio cuenta de esto, empezó a buscar su ropa rápidamente 

Mientras que la imagen se alejaba, ella volvió hablar - mañana, a la misma hora? - pregunto, con una sonrisa tierna y la miraba, sin saber que decir

¿CONTINUARA?...


End file.
